


Diamond

by unassuming



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, mostly just sexytimes, only a lil strap on smut at the end, probably has some plot, there is NO blow job, will never write a blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unassuming/pseuds/unassuming
Summary: So tell me when you're readyJoin me with no worryWe belong together nowOr just Hyejin and Wheein sharing love... ya know?
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein
Comments: 15
Kudos: 59





	Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> Third time writing smut, think I've gotten better at it.
> 
> This has not been proofread. If you see any mistakes... pretend you didn't.

Let it be known that Wheein was NOT good at sharing.

It’s fine. Their aya era was full of intense choreography and amazing songs. It’s just, preparing for this comeback has put her further into the spotlight once more. She adores her fans, loves her team, but sometimes… sometimes she forgets she has to share Hyejin.

And it’s easier when Hyejin has her own schedule. Wheein keeps track of her progress when she models. Lingers on the photoshoot she did with vogue and the way her body curves invitingly. It’s been a little too long.

She watches the T.V. episodes featuring her best friend. Hyejin is almost everywhere these days, and has been really since she first starred on I Live Alone. But she joins the Refund Sisters and Wheein watches How Do You Play? and her blood only boils a little when Hyejin lies about kissing someone recently.

Their group has always been close. Yongsun unnie and Hyejin tend to have the most disagreements but when they all gather again for their first schedule working towards their comeback, Wheein can’t help but feel a little jealous.

At some point, without her noticing, Hyejin and Yongsun had reached an almost friendly stage? While Hyejin was a sensitive and touchy person, Yongsun tended to avoid it. Her need for professional perfection typically outweighs her playful side, especially when the cameras were on. Byulyi unnie was typically the only one to truly break their leader out of that shell.

Lately though, Yongsun allowed the touches their maknae gave. Welcomed the brush of Hyejin’s fingers against her skin and her arms wrapped around Yongsun’s waist. Wheein bristled at their outward flirting, more used to Hyejin teasing Byulyi than Yongsun.

They had a different sort of chemistry, Byulyi and Hyejin. Her best friend was usually a confident flirt around girls, maybe less so around boys. Byulyi had an easy charm to her that made everyone fall in love with her. But her confidence levels tended to be lacking when she was actually given attention. This typically made for a few seconds of flirting between the two before Byulyi had to bail out. Hyejin tended to be a little too much for Byulyi most of the time.

Apparently, Yongsun had no such problems.

She gave as good as she got with Hyejin, which was more than Wheein ever remembers seeing. They’re together more often during this comeback. Casual touches and sitting next to each other. Wheein knows they all have their respective spots when standing or sitting but for some reason, Hyejin has moved into the middle.

It isn’t that she’s being replaced or pushed out. It’s that Hyejin’s attention is elsewhere.

Neither of them are particularly needy in terms of attention. They value their individuality and freedom which means they don’t get like this ever. Wheein doesn’t beg for Hyejin’s time and Hyejin leaves when Wheein needs some space. It’s them and it works. Wheein likes this arrangement.

But maybe it’d be nice-

She spends more time with Byulyi during this comeback, doing everything she’s supposed to in front of the cameras. Hyejin barely glances her way.

It shouldn’t sting. (it does anyway)

+++

When they’re together now, it’s bitter. They’re prone to hitting each other lightly and making brushing comments. Not mean or cruel, but distant. As if Hyejin has matured into someone Wheein can’t quite recognize in her absence.

As if Wheein no longer has a place in her life.

It’s an absurd thought. Wheein isn’t self-conscious. Hyejin has always been hers as much as she is Hyejin’s. They’re grown together, shared the same dreams, fit so perfectly together. They don’t have the tension that fills the air when Hyejin is with either of the two unnies. When they’re together, everything feels right. Hyejin’s presence is something Wheein recognizes as intimately as her reflection in the mirror.

They aren’t the same, but they complement each other so well.

Today they film for their comeback show and Hyejin is dressed in a pair of jeans and a bomber jacket. Her hair is drawn half up half down and she looks cute, with her scrunchy and smile.

Her smile, so bright and beautiful and directed at Byulyi.

The cameras can capture their teamwork all they want. But when they focus on Yongsun, Hyejin leans in close and Wheein doesn’t back up. She never has. Hyejin may be unflinching but so is Wheein.

Hyejin’s face is close enough that Wheein can count the number of lashes she has, real and fake. She doesn’t smile and neither does Wheein.

“Wheenie~,” Hyejin says breathlessly.

When she says nothing Hyejin reaches out, grasps at her waist, and steps even closer. Her headset is still on and it bumps against Wheein’s lips. “I miss you Wheein-ah,” she tries again.

“Ah, you’re so needy,” Wheein teases, bringing her own hands to Hyejin’s hair. She sets them on her neck and pulls at the baby hairs at the base of Hyejin’s head. The younger woman shivers in Wheein’s arms and she basks in the gaze of her dark eyes.

They’re pulled onto the stage and Byulyi is tugging Hyejin into her side, resting her chin against the youngest’s shoulder. Yongsun plops down between Wheein and Hyejin and checks in on her silently.

“I’m fine,” Wheein reassures her. She’s glancing over Yongsun’s shoulder, watching Byulyi whisper something in Hyejin’s ear.

Hyejin smiles fiendishly and Byulyi’s hand moves up, from Hyejin’s knee to her stomach. To Wheein’s surprise (displeasure), Byulyi’s hand snakes under Hyejin’s clothing. Hyejin lifts her shirt and Byulyi presses her fingers to the softness of Hyejin’s tummy.

“Oh, unnie, feel her stomach,” Byulyi exclaims, smiling widely at the skin.

Wheein’s blood boils.

Yongsun turns away from Wheein with one last concerned look and traces the curves of Hyejin’s stomach.

Whatever, Wheein’s fine.

(she’s really not)

+++

For the longest time, boys fawned over her. Wheein, oblivious to it all, made her way through school. She went on a couple of dates after finding out some boy or another was harboring a crush on her. All the while Hyejin sat by her side through it all, cooing at Wheein and insisting that he had a crush on her. Wheein never believed her. Maybe if she had listened, she wouldn’t have broken so many hearts.

Hyejin herself rarely dated, and when she did, Wheein always found out at least a month later. Even when either of them had other people, they never hung out as a group. It was almost as if Hyejin carefully planned her time to allow it to just be the two of them.

Wheein liked it that way.

She drew later that night, as she did every night before bed. The lines were listless at first, generic eyes as Wheein let the pencil glide over the paper. Her phone rang soon after the third line. Wheein pressed the speakerphone and turned down her playlist.

“Yes?” Wheein asked, her brow furrowing as she concentrated on the curve of the eye.

“Wheen-ssi,” Hyejin’s breathy voice cracked over the receiver, “Are you drawing right now?”

“You know I always draw before bed Hyejin-ah,”

“Yes,”

A familiar silence filled the room, interrupted only by the sounds of rain coming from Wheein’s playlist.

“Are you mad at me?” Hyejin finally asks, her voice low and vulnerable.

Wheein pauses, unsure how to unload everything there. No, she’s not mad. She just… wants more of Hyejin’s attention. She wants Hyejin to gaze at her like she’s the only thing worth looking at in the room. Wants Hyejin’s hands on her hips and her lips-

She cuts off that line of thinking before it can overwhelm her.

“You know I love you right?” Wheein says, in lieu of an answer.

Hyejin’s breath catches as if no, she doesn’t know that. Which Wheein thinks is ridiculous because there’s no one in Wheein’s life who means more to her.

“I love you too, Wheein,” Hyejin says, and there’s a wetness to her tone that has Wheein pausing in her work.

“Hyejin-ah, are you okay?”

There’s more silence on the phone and Wheein almost wants to speed over to Hyejin’s apartment immediately. Her Hyejin has always needed more than she’s willing to ask for, too worried about being too much. Wheein knows that the days alone can be healing for Hyejin, but they can also be filled with sleepless nights and tearful drives.

The call gets cut off abruptly which does nothing to assuage Wheein of her panic. Wheein stands to grab her coat and knocks over a small cup of ink, spilling it onto the paper.

With the stain spreading out, Wheein gives her drawing a pause. The eyes she captured are deep and sad, heartbreakingly familiar. The ink happened to hit most of the middle of the page, spreading somewhat over the bottom of the eyes and covering almost all of the nose and lips. The strands of hair Wheein captured appear frizzy and disjointed, like a post-workout hairstyle.

It’s undoubtedly Hyejin’s face, drawn in Wheein’s style with a smear staining it. Wheein thinks the eyes alone could give it away though. A fierce longing hits Wheein deeply and she blinks back tears. Most of the time she isn’t a crier; her emotions tend to be expressed differently. But at this moment she misses Hyejin severely-

Her phone buzzes with a text message and Wheein races to grab it. It’s from Yongsun unnie, a picture of Hyejin’s head in her lap, sleeping soundly. The caption reads: “Our Hyejinnie is okay now. Don’t worry” and Wheein breathes through the pounding of her heart in her ears.

Our Hyejinnie-

+++

Two days later Wheein drapes her legs over Hyejin’s, earning her a small grunt from the other woman as she adjusts her seated position to accommodate. Lately Hyejin has been slower to perk up. Both of them had chosen to go on diets for this comeback, leaving them exhausted more often than not. Hyejin chews on gum to abate the hunger, the circles under her eyes hidden by the thick makeup she wears for today.

“You should eat something,” Wheein mentions, taking hold of one of her hands and smoothing down the skin with her fingertips. Hyejin’s hand is soft to the touch and Wheein almost misses her response, too distracted by the feeling.

“I’m okay,” Hyejin insists without any real insistence. Her eyelids are heavy and she appears ready for a nap.

Wheein thinks it’s cute.

“Hyejin-ah”

Yongsun’s voice is loud and seems to startle Hyejin from her daze. She snaps her head to the side to be greeted with a snack. The maknae opens her mouth to reveal the gum. A second later Byulyi is by her side, holding out a tissue. Hyejin takes the food from Yongsun’s hands, allowing their leader to feed her small bites of the food. Not enough to really count as a meal or a good snack, but enough to give Hyejin more energy.

Their unnies plop down beside them, chattering noisily as Wheein tries to drown out the jealousy. She remembers a time when Hyejin would always eat at Wheein’s instance. Hyejin would stuff her cheeks full and Wheein would be silently smitten with her best friend.

But nowadays it seems everybody is a little bit in love with Hyejin.

Byulyi slides her hands over Hyejin’s shoulders, rubbing at them absentmindedly as Hyejin emits a low sound in the back of her throat. Her head falls forward and a groan of pleasure escapes her.

And for fucks sake-

+++

At the end of the day, Hyejin takes her home.

They finish their schedule, late as usual but Wheein won’t complain when she knows the fans are going to be so thrilled about this. She’s grateful, for the comeback show and the comeback itself. Praises their stylists who put Hyejin in red for today and sneaks glances at her throughout their car ride.

In one such instance Hyejin catches her, an unreadable expression on her face. Wheein winces at herself and proceeds to stare at Hyejin in the car window reflection. It’s easier this way somehow. As if the car window slightly diminishes her beauty, makes it easier to take in.

Hyejin has always been a work of art, something Wheein dreams of painting.

They make it back to the house and Hyejin parks the car gracefully, rolling out of the seat and strolling into the apartment with her arm linked in Wheein’s. They make it to the kitchen, dropping all of their things on the counter unceremoniously. Hyejin moves to the bedroom wordlessly to change and Wheein digs through her bags, debating what to wear before deciding against it and making to follow Hyejin into her room. After all, she won’t mind sharing.

Wheein stops breathless in the doorway.

Hyejin is facing away from her, bare except for the underwear she has on. She’s perusing her closet, clearly debating what she wants to wear to bed. Her hair is piled messily on top of her head. Not quite a bun but clipped back with her favorite silver hair clip. Strands of it fall from the restraints and tickle her bare neck and back. Wheein admires the golden tan of her back, beautiful in the soft lighting. Her sides roll over with a generous curve and her ass slopes invitingly, encased by a pair of plain black underwear. Hyejin’s thick thighs are free from the pants pooled at her feet and the sight makes Wheein want to drool.

Instead she chokes.

The noise she makes draws Hyejin’s attention, who turns around shamelessly. Her deep brown eyes are awash with concern but Wheein doesn’t see that. With this new view, Wheein can admire the arc of Hyejin’s chest, fuller than most idols but still relatively small. Her dusky nipples are pebbled from the cold air and the line of her shoulders is sharp and alluring. Wheein’s eyes are drawn to the swell of her stomach, soft and full.

Hyejin clears her throat and Wheein’s gaze snaps back up. She’s met with a full on smirk, lips wiped clean of the lipstick from earlier today.

“See something you like?” Hyejin teases, her words playful and cool.

Wheein nods and prowls forward, taking hold of Hyejin’s hips and pressing her fully to Wheein. The smaller woman gasps as her bare chest brushes against Wheein’s clothed one. Hyejin’s eyes fall heavily, darting towards Wheein’s lips and swaying forward as if-

Her ringtone breaks Hyejin’s trance and she backs up slightly, still without shame at her state of undress. Wheein growls under her breath, moving out of the room to answer it.

It’s only Byulyi, checking up on the girls before bed after their long schedule. Wheein would normally be politely put off under the attention but tonight she lacks the patience and tact. It feels like hours later that she gets off the phone but in reality it’s easily only ten minutes. By the time she returns to the room, Hyejin is curled under the covers, softly snoring as she sleeps.

Wheein presses a gentle kiss to her temple and tucks herself behind Hyejin, sleeping soundly for the first time in weeks.

+++

The week goes on without much fanfare, Wheein unable to really concentrate on a majority of their schedule between the pain in her body and the exhaustion seeping into her bones.

Hyejin, while clearly sleep deprived, is somehow able to perk up most days. Her smile is really the only thing that gets Wheein through most of her days. Not that she’d ever really admit it since Hyejin seems to smile at her all the time before turning her attention to Yongsun.

It’s almost petty, almost.

Wheein will glance over to find Hyejin already watching her, smoky eyes staring off vacantly at her figure. A slow smile will curl over her lips when she realizes she’s been caught. Wheein doesn’t know what to make of Hyejin’s sudden flippant interest in her. She’s too used to having all of Hyejin’s attention, no matter how needy it may be. Wheein secretly loves it, but she assumed it was never much of a secret.

Now, being pushed to the sidelines yet again as Hyejin redirects her gaze to Yongsun, a full smile breaking out as Yongsun makes a goofy face, Wheein thinks it’s been too long since they have had one on one time.

And she does mean that in the most sexual way possible.

Their last few times together had just been quickies. Wheein had been stressed or Hyejin had been stressed and they typically didn’t have a lot of time or energy together. Their stolen moments were frequently interrupted by work and sleep and food, making it almost impossible to really fall into one another.

Wheein hates defining their relationship. It wouldn’t make sense to most people but she knows that she needs Hyejin. Not just for her body, but for her presence. Hyejin is the person she can count on to remain herself. She may grow and change and mature, but at her core will always be the best friend Wheein loves. And in an industry that strives to pick them apart on the daily, Wheein feels that only her truest self is safe within Hyejin’s heart. And vice versa.

God she’s so cheesy.

When Saturday brings forth another radio show and more practicing, Wheein feels overly irritated. She just wants to get off work today, too drained from being in the spotlight yet lacking all of the interaction with the fans that make everything worth it. As of right now, four in the afternoon, Wheein is probably drinking her fifth coffee. She lost count after the third.

The bitter taste hits her tongue and she can barely register it as she swallows down more of the liquid that promises energy. She’s not overly tired, just snappy, on edge.

Hyejin must notice it because she pays more attention to Wheein during practice. Her fingers tangle in Wheein’s hair and she coos sweet words into Wheein’s ears. It has Wheein feeling even more anxious than before.

Her tan skin shines under the lights, as it always has, and Wheein barely registers Hyejin’s voice when she starts speaking.

“I think we should call it a day, unnie. Wheenie needs to go home,” Hyejin’s tone is raspy and casual, her arms curled around Wheein and the younger girl just breathes her in.

She doesn’t know when they make it to Hyejin’s apartment or really anything besides the desperate need to possess Hyejin tonight.

Wheein pushes Hyejin into her bedroom, not really willing to do this on the couch. Hyejin grumbles at Wheein’s less than wordy insistence.

“Ah, I have to go change Wheein,”

And suddenly all Wheein can think of is walking in on Hyejin in her underwear.

“I need you to change out of those clothes,” Wheein says, yanking at Hyejin’s jacket.

And curse her best friend for really never being able to read a room.

“I just told you I need to change,” Hyejin said grabbing at Wheein’s hands and halting her movement. “If you would just let me-”

Action really was the only option when faced with her dense and stubborn Hyejinnie.

Wheein crawls onto the bed, draping her body against Hyejin and pressing a kiss to her neck. The younger girl brushes her hands under Wheein’s top and snuggles in closer. Her nails scratch lightly at the waistband of Wheein’s underwear and she let out a light sigh. Wheein dots kisses along the length of her jaw, allowing Hyejin to relax underneath her. There wasn’t any rush tonight, she would make sure of it.

“This is nice,” Hyejin comments, soothingly running her nails up and down Wheein’s back.

“It’d be nicer if you took off your clothes,” Wheein responded haughtily.

Hyejin laughed underneath her, low and throaty and definitely seductive. “Oh Wheein, is that what this is? A poor attempt at getting me into your bed?”

“For the record, you are in my bed.”

“But this is my bed,”

And really-

Hyejin yelped embarrassingly loudly as Wheein sunk her teeth into the base of her neck. She was overly sensitive right where her shoulder and neck connected and Wheein liked taking full advantage of any and all of Hyejin’s weaknesses. Especially when she was being a brat.

“It’s not my fault you’re too dense to realize when someone is coming on to you.” Wheein complained.

“Oh I was aware. I just like seeing you mad. It’s cute.”

Wheein glanced up at Hyejin, whose brown eyes were sparkling with amusement. And really, why did she have to be in such a smartass mood-

The bed squeaks as Wheein rolls off of Hyejin. For a moment the younger girl looks afraid, as if her teasing has driven Wheein away. However when Wheein’s fingers reach for the hem of her sweatshirt, Hyejin settles once more. Her dark hair looks slightly frazzled and there's the forming of a love bite on her neck. Her lipstick is smeared and Wheein can just barely make out some of her own nude lipstick staining Hyejin’s body.

Her fingers itch to take in this image of Hyejin. Wheein can’t decide if a picture or a painting would suit this look. Slightly disheveled with her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. Hyejin reclines back lazily against the headboard, slouching ungracefully as she watches Wheein with dark eyes.

Typically Wheein isn’t a huge fan of the spotlight. She doesn’t enjoy being watched, rather she likes creating and being behind the scenes. But Hyejin’s attention is something she’s always enjoyed.

Wheein takes off her top to reveal her plain black sports bra. Nothing fancy, just Wheein in her sweats. The night air causes goosebumps to rise on her skin and she holds back the shiver that threatens to break through.

“Is that it?” Hyejin asks, clearly impatient for the reveal of Wheein’s skin.

“If you wanted my clothes off so badly, you should come over here and take them off.”

Hyejin smirks and slides off the bed easily. A lone fingernail traces the line of her collarbone. Wheein can feel the heat radiating off Hyejin at their close proximity and licks her lips. She tucks two fingers into the waist of Hyejin’s pants and pulls them flush together, delighting in the feel of Hyejin’s body against her.

“I want you to ride my face,” Hyejin breathes against Wheein’s ear.

A choked groan escapes Wheein’s lips as she pictures Hyejin beneath her. God she wants that too.

At long last Wheein connects their lips, unable to wait any longer. Though Hyejin is still wearing her oversized t-shirt from practice, Wheein decides she’ll deal with it later. She yanks at Hyejin’s pants, pulling them down to her knees, unwilling to break contact with their mouths.

Hyejin does it anyway, latching onto Wheein’s neck and nipping playfully there. More a tease than anything nice and Wheein rolls her eyes. Hyejin can probably sense this as she chuckles against Wheein’s skin and licks along the length of her neck. It should tickle but the pleasant drag of her tongue has Wheein sighing pleasurably. Her nerves sing with the contact and she can smell Hyejin’s shampoo from this angle as her inky black hair falls against Wheein’s shoulder.

Unable to wait any longer, Wheein shoves Hyejin back on the bed. It doesn’t escape her notice that Hyejin did not in fact remove any clothing (figures she’d forget) and Wheein kicks off her own pants before joining Hyejin on the bed.

With her pants still around her knees, Hyejin looks wildly unimpressed. It’s an expression overly dramatic, with a drastic downturn of the side of her mouth and a very high eyebrow raise. Wheein laughs as she settles on Hyejin’s thighs. The skin on skin contact soothes something in Wheein and she enjoys the soft curve of Hyejin beneath her.

Hyejin is smiling again from Wheein’s laughter, her eyes lighter than they’ve been in the past couple of months. Wheein warms at the thought of being able to provide this reprieve for Hyejin. Her own smile is wide as she leans in for another kiss, slipping her tongue into Hyejin’s mouth.

If asked, Wheein probably wouldn’t be able to pick her favorite thing about Hyejin. But somewhere near the top would be her responsiveness. Hyejin’s body shifts lazily into Wheein, seeking contact and touch, but too distracted by Wheein’s mouth to really beg for it. Her hands continuously move, tracing up the sides of Wheein’s torso, rubbing at the backs of her arms, scraping at her thighs. Wheein knows that anytime she bites, Hyejin will gasp and arch into her, nails digging into whatever body part she’s currently on. Languid kissing has Hyejin melting into the mattress, greedily receiving what Wheein is so happy to provide. The tenseness of her shoulders eases and her touches become more like caressess.

Wheein’s favorite is the hot little mewl Hyejin makes when she scrapes her teeth across Hyejin’s lip. Her hips jerk slightly and she grabs at Wheein, tugging her closer. Wheein sucks gently at her tongue, prompting a low moan from Hyejin and a leg wrapping around her waist.

However, Wheein has plans tonight and they start with indulging Hyejin.

She presses one last kiss to Hyejin’s lips, chaste and sweet, leaving Hyejin smiling up at her. “Are you ready baby?”

Dazed, Hyejin looks vaguely confused, as if she would be more than happy making out with Wheein all night. And while it is tempting, Wheein knows her, knows that she needs more right now.

When Wheein shifts forward, Hyejin lights up, seeming to remember what she wanted in the first place. Her throat bobs as she swallows and her eyes flicker down to Wheein’s body. Hyejin’s fingers wrap around Wheein’s waist, urging her upwards until she’s poised over Hyejin’s face.

At first, Wheein tried to move away so she could take off her underwear but Hyejin wrapped her arms around Wheeins thighs and pulled her down, inhaling her scent through her panties.

Wheein gasps as she feels Hyejin’s warm breath through the barrier. Her nose hits Wheein’s clit and Wheein’s hips buck unintentionally. She can feel Hyejin’s mouth curve but when she looks down, Hyejin’s eyes are closed.

“I need to taste you,” Hyejin whispers against her.

That’s all the warning Wheein gets before Hyejin is pulling aside her panties and dragging her tongue from the entrance of Wheein’s cunt to her clit.

Wheein keens, body hunching forward at the demanding touch and Hyejin hums against her, satisfied. The vibration elicits another groan from Wheein, who grabs the headboard and tries not to suffocate her best friend.

Hyejin’s tongue swirls at her entrance once, twice, before wiggling in lightly and pulling back out. She sucks on Wheein’s clit, flicking it with her tongue before slipping back down to Wheein’s entrance. Hyejin goes deeper now, stretching with her neck and moving rapidly back and forth inside her.

There are lewd sounds coming from Hyejin drinking in her arousal and Wheein flushes as they fill the otherwise quiet air. Hyejin makes small noises to herself whenever she particularly enjoys Wheein’s reaction or taste (which is frequently). Her hands grab at Wheein’s ass and bring her down harder against her mouth, bobbing her head so that her nose hits Wheein’s clit.

The pressure is perfect and Wheein sighs as she trembles. Her muscles begin to tighten and Hyejin’s tongue flickers faster and faster, pumping now as she puts her whole head into the motion. Wheein grinds down harder, savoring the pressure on her clit as she locks up and cums.

Hyejin presses onward, helping Wheein ride it out before Wheein rolls off of her, knowing that Hyejin would lick her into a second and third orgasm if Wheein let her.

Rolling onto her side and propping herself up on one elbow, Hyejin licks off the wetness Wheein smeared on her face, eyes more focused on the rise and fall of Wheein’s chest. She reaches out her free hand to rub at the skin of Wheein’s ribs, taking simple pleasure in the feel of Wheein’s skin.

“Was it good?” Hyejin asks, her tone indicating that she knows it was and just wants to hear Wheein say it.

“You’re always good,” Wheein tells her breathlessly, knowing by now that there is no way to avoid stroking Hyejin’s ego.

She beams, tossing her black hair over one shoulder as she slides on top of Wheein. Hyejin leans in for a kiss, soft and gentle and overwhelmingly affectionate. Wheein smiles into the kiss, scratching at Hyejin’s scalp and running her fingers over Hyejin’s clothes.

“I need your clothes off. Right now.” Wheein declares, shoving Hyejin’s pants the rest of the way down.

Hyejin laughs breathlessly and kicks them off. She strips off her top in one go, followed quickly by a white bra that matches her underwear. Wheein takes off her bra as well before leaning up to Hyejin, who kneels on the bed.

She presses kisses to Hyejin’s chest, dragging her tongue around one of her nipples while grabbing at the other. Wheein pinches it between her fingers, pulls at it lightly and Hyejin hisses through her teeth, following to avoid more pain than necessary.

Wheein makes up for it by sucking the other nipple into her mouth. She repeats the action on the other side, Hyejin gasping and whimpering under the attention.

After sucking a bruise on to the side of Hyejin’s chest, Wheein dots more kisses up her neck before reconnecting their lips. She can still taste herself on Hyejin and the flavor is peculiar. Wheein loses herself for a moment, chasing the tang that is present on Hyejin’s tongue.

“Wheein~” Hyejin whines.

“Will you drop to your hands and knees for me darling?” Wheein asks, her hands dropping to Hyejin’s ass and squeezing. Hyejin gasps and Wheein licks along the shell of her ear. “Will you take my strap like a good girl?”

“Fuck,” Hyejin swears, her body shakes with need and Wheein pulls back to see her eyes blown black. Hyejin licks her lips absentmindedly. “Fuck,” she repeats.

Wheein laughs at her speechlessness and delivers a sharp smack to her ass. She moves off the bed and into the closet where Hyejin keeps all her toys. The strapless strap-on is probably Wheein’s favorite but she also enjoys the silk ties.

… maybe next time.

When she moves back into the room her throat catches. Hyejin had been glancing over her shoulder, seemingly waiting for Wheein. As she emerges, Hyejin dips down onto the bed, resting on her forearms and bending her back enticingly. Her knees slide apart and Hyejin rolls her hips so that her ass is presented beautifully-

Any coherent thought abruptly flies from Wheein’s mind. She can see the visible wet spot on Hyejin’s underwear and whimpers softly. This woman, this gorgeous, perfect woman, is presenting herself. Laying there, just waiting to be taken.

Wheein hurries across the room, losing her underwear swiftly and scraping her nails against Hyein’s ass. Hyejin whines and shifts backward, running low on patience.

While Hyejin never begs with words, her body is clearly begging now.

“You look so good like this,” Wheein tells her, eyes not sure where to settle. The way Hyejin’s back is arched, the frizzy strands of her hair hitting the sheets, the generous curve of her ass- Wheein wants to take in every small detail.

“I’d look better with your cock inside me,” Hyejin remarks coyly.

Wheein chuckles, “There isn’t anything in this world- or the next- that would add or subtract from your beauty.”

It’s remarkably sweet compared to what’s been said tonight but Wheein can’t help but voice this thought. However she doesn't give Hyejin the chance to respond, choosing instead to slide her panties down to her knees and drag a finger through the abundant wetness.

Both girls groan simultaneously and Hyejin wiggles her ass invitingly. Wheein slowly pushes the toy inside, sighing as it presses inside herself when the longer end settles inside Hyejin.

She gives her a few moments, allowing Hyejin to adjust to it before Wheein starts thrusting. Hyejin is so wet, the noise of it fills the air along with the harsh slapping of Wheein’s thighs against Hyejin. Immediately, Hyejin picks up the rhythm, muted curses and pleas falling from her lips as she rubs at her own clit.

Wheein, not really in the mood to drag it out, leans over Hyejin’s body. Her thrusts become faster and the room becomes thick with the heat. She licks up the sweat tracking down Hyejin’s neck and presses open-mouthed kisses to the curve of her spine.

“Wheein-ah,” Hyejin whines, “I’m close-“

Her statement gets cut off as Wheein jerks into her harshly, biting down on her shoulder. Hyejin cries out, body tensing as the orgasm washes over her. Wheein slows but doesn’t stop, prolonging it.

Not long after, Wheein pulls out. She takes the other end of the toy out of herself and moves to the bathroom to wash the toy. When she comes back out, Hyejin has face planted into the bed, clearly unwilling to get under the sheets.

With a long suffering sigh, Wheein grabs a blanket from the living room and tucks herself into Hyejin’s side. Hyejin rolls over and holds Wheein close, her eyes closed. Wheein drapes the blanket over them and presses a lingering kiss to Hyejin’s cheek, allowing sleep to claim them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fic. If you want to, I've opened up a ko-fi account. I'm accepting commissions there if you want me to write something specific or if you want to buy me a coffee. Either way, I'll continue writing and I thank you for your support! Whether that's reading, leaving a kudos, leaving a comment, or leaving a tip.
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/unassumingwriting


End file.
